Light Blue Sapphire (Shy Sparkle)
Light Blue Sapphire is a Homeworld Gem made by Shy Sparkle. Personality Light Blue Sapphire is quiet and only speaks when she is spoken to. Much like the canon Sapphire, she almost always lives in the future, ignoring the present. Before she met Green Diamond, Purple Pearl and the three Malachites, Light Blue Sapphire was assigned to White Diamond. She used to greatly respect her owner. Appearance Light Blue Sapphire is similar to the canon Sapphire. She is short and has pale blue skin, white hair styled in a ponytail with a forelock that hide her gemstone. Right below it her light blue eye is located. She wears a plain, pale periwinkle dress with a white diamond on the chest and around the bottom of her dress. Her gemstone is located on her forehead. History Light Blue Sapphire was created thousands of years before the rebellion, as one of White Diamond's diplomats. After the rebellion started, Light Blue fled from her court and found an abandoned Kindergarten, where Green Diamond, Purple Pearl, the Malachite Squad, back then fused as Moldavite, Padparadscha, the Rutile Twins and Rhodonite. Light Blue befriended the fusion and they fused, becoming Fluorite. The permafusion stayed together for eons. Abilities Light Blue Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Moldavite (by extension, Green Diamond, Purple Pearl and the three Malachites), they form Fluorite. Skillset * Bubbling: Light Blue Sapphire can bubble objects. Unique Abilities * Nephelokinesis: Light Blue Sapphire can control clouds. * Future Vision: Light Blue Sapphire can see into the future. Relationships White Diamond Light Blue Sapphire used to show great respect to White Diamond, but now she fears and mistrusts her. Moldavite When they first met, Moldavite (by extension, Green Diamond, Purple Pearl and the three Malachites) and Light Blue Sapphire had an urge to fuse. They remained permafused as Fluorite for eons. Rutile Twins Light Blue seems to like the Rutile Twins. Padparadscha Padparadscha, as another Sapphire, is in good terms with Light Blue. Rhodonite Rhodonite, after living eons with Light Blue, still seems to mistrust her a bit, but, with Fluorite, she is nice to her. Trivia Soon... Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity, and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire were changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable and considered to be one of the hardest materials on Earth. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics, and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is exceedingly rare. ** Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In an artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy Sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Category:A to Z Category:Shy Sparkle's OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:OCs